Goodbye
by SerasKucheki
Summary: It is hard to say goodbye to someone you have loved for so many years...


Ivan was looking down at the ground. He was trying to tell the dirt to listen to him and for the snow to stop. The snow was only burying it further deeper into the ground and every flake that hit the ground seemed to make a weight in his chest get heavier to the point he just fell to his knees. It wasn't like he tried, he really did and he thought he was doing everything right but nothing would help. He was angered but saddened more by the thoughts running through his head as he leaned forward, putting his head against the gravestone. "Give him back…"

* * *

><p>At the same place, centuries before, it was still snowing. Then again in Russia, it never seemed to stop snowing for some of the residents. Except this time around there was a new resident with silver hair, red eyes popping out against all the white and darkness, and clothes fitting in with the background. The small child was just a little lost but in a way knew where he was going, or at least he knew how to look like he knew where he was going. "I'm not lost, I'm too awesome to be lost…" he said softly looking around again before he heard another voice.<p>

Ivan, a smaller nation by then had just found the perfect spot to build a snow man. His own attire consisted of a warm hat, scar, coat, and boots. He laughed lightly as he moved to begin working on a small ball of snow, slowly pushing it along and melding the outer edges to keep it as smooth as possible. Not many people liked to talk to him and no other countries seemed to visit that often so he had gotten used to making snowmen every now and then. "It is cold today, just like other days." he sighed lightly as he looked down at the growing snowball. "A warm body would be nice now da?" he asked himself with a small giggle before shaking his head. He already had countries that he wanted to be friends with but he wasn't strong enough yet to make them stay so they won't run. There was no one either to tell him that is not how you make friends since his sisters were even avoiding him.

There was soon a big base for the bottom of the snowman and just as he was about to make a second snowball he heard somebody behind a tree. "Who is it?" he asked looking over at the tree with a small smile.

"No one!" shouted the red eyed boy.

"There is~! Do you want to help build a snowman?" he asked hoping that this person he had not seen yet would be willing to help.

The boy looked out around the tree and could see that the other was definitely making a snowman but he knew who it was. Ivan figured who it was hiding as well. "Sure, the awesome can help you." he nodded actually liking the idea a lot. Gilbert slowly walked over looking at Ivan since this was the first time the two of them have personally talked. He still found the other nation a little cute, but only a little because he was the cute one, it came with being awesome.

"Your name is Gilbert." giggled Ivan thinking it was funny he tried to change his name. "Ah, I will start the next snowball." he offered as he moved to begin a trail starting from a different point from before.

"I'll find some branches and twigs then." he stated hating how he didn't agree with him but he thought Ivan wasn't all that bad so he was going to stay and help.

Minutes passed by and soon Ivan was coming back carrying a snowball over his head. It was not as big as the bottom but still big enough to be considered the next part of the snow man. He walked over to the snowman and put the head on the bottom. "You took longer than me." he smiled softly.

"Shut up Ivan! I had to find enough twigs and I needed a rock too!" he snapped slightly at him and looked at the snowball he had made. Now it was a little too tall for him to make what he needed to make. "This is too damn tall Ivan." he frowned at him.

"I can help you." he assured him motioning to his shoulders. "I can hold you!"

Gilbert didn't really like how he was going to have to trust the other but it was the only way for him to actually help with building the snowman. "Fine, but don't drop me." he warned as he walked over and he was soon put on Ivan's shoulders. Ivan was steadying himself to make sure Gilbert didn't fall as he continued to work. He put the rock he had found for the nose, used four small twigs for the yes, and then the last few to make the smile.

"Hurry up Gilbert." whined Ivan a little.

"I'm almost done, hold still!" he demanded.

Ivan tried his best but he soon unsteadied, luckily after Gilbert had just finished and tipped to the side. They fell to the ground with Gilbert's lower regions underneath Ivan's head. The Russian looked to be in a little pain but the albino… "I am sorry Gilbert." he apologized as he got up and the other boy curled up waving his arm.

"Don't touch me right now!" he exclaimed. After a few minutes of whining and complaining from Gilbert he was soon back up on his feet. "Hey, do you want to make a snowman again another day?" he asked.

"Sure but I have to go now." waved Ivan actually having a lot of fun with him as well. He hoped that he would see him again and they could make another snowman. What the Russian didn't notice that the snowman's face was pretty much his own face smiling.

Only a few days had passed before Gilbert showed up back at the spot holding a sunflower. He had heard that Ivan liked them so he made sure to find one and sat down next to the Ivan snowman waiting for the other. It began to snow and it was actually piling up on Gilbert. The albino was getting cold though so he soon left the place, leaving the sunflower and not even an hour later Ivan came back holding a snow rabbit he was trying to catch, the reason he was late. He looked at the mostly covered sunflower and picked it up with a small smile. "I have made a friend da?" he asked the bunny.

* * *

><p>Ivan's tears continued to fall as he looked at the name he had carved on it, Gilbert. "Why did you have to leave?" he asked biting his lip tightly. He was supposed to be there for him and the other way around. He really thought that if he loved him as much as he did that he wouldn't die but here is, buried, dead, and gone forever from his life. His hands balled up into fists and just rested his head back on the gravestone to continue crying. He seemed to be getting better too, just yesterday. He was being curious again and snuggling up to him. Then again it could have just been the sign he was saying his last goodbye.<p>

Snow, a pile of it, brought himself out of his memories and he blinked feeling the cold even seep into the back of his coat. He shivered as he looked up at the perpetrator, red eyes and a small smirk. "Stop moping over the damn rabbit, it had to die some time." Gilbert said even hitting him over the head lightly. "Get your ass up before you catch a cold." he stated offering a hand.

The Russian couldn't help but smile at Gilbert and moved to grab his hand. "I know that krolik." he said glad that he actually had Gilbert now instead of relying on the rabbit he had found the day they met. He was still sad to lose his rabbit but he did have the albino. He pulled him down so he could kiss Gilbert. "I love you."

Gilbert tried not to blush too much and stood up again. "I love you too but come, on." he said pulling at his hand as he finally stood back up.

Ivan followed after him giving his hand a light squeeze leaving behind a small grave and too big of a headstone for it. He just loved that rabbit but he loved the albino more. "You know, some snow got into my coat, so I'm really cold now. Can you help warm me up?" he asked walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

"No you can warm up yourself!" he exclaimed squirming a little only getting a tighter grip around his middle before they were back inside.


End file.
